1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to power distribution and, more particularly, to a mounting rail and AC power distribution system for use in a photovoltaic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic (PV) systems comprise a plurality of PV modules arranged in an array and coupled to one or more DC-to-AC inverters. One particular type of PV system uses a plurality of PV modules and a plurality of inverters, where each PV module is coupled to an inverter forming an integrated PV module. In such a system, the DC power produced by each PV module is converted to AC power at a location proximate the PV module (e.g., on a rooftop). The AC power generated by each inverter is combined and ultimately coupled to a point of common connection (PCC) at the installation site.
The arrangement of inverters within a rooftop array necessitates running wire, cable, and conduit across the roof. A typical installation uses a rigid mounting rail to mechanically attach the PV modules to the roof or other mounting structures. An AC cable that couples the inverters to one another is “tie wrapped” to the mounting rail. Since cable lengths are not exact, extra cable must be looped and tie wrapped to prevent mechanical damage. This installation process is complex, labor intensive, and can lead to installation errors.
In order to simplify the installation process of a PV system, there is a need for an integrated PV module mounting rail and AC power distribution system.